


Every Night Has Its Day

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: A good night to you, my dearEven with how much he has been preparing himself, he
can’t ever be ready. Will never be ready. To see that smile in his beloved’s
face as he interwined their hand together.Full of love yet full of mirth and grief as he
mouthed ‘I’m sorry’.Levi knew.Eren knew much more so.





	Every Night Has Its Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Avicii’s [Waiting For Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHHLHGNpCSA)  
> 
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Levi already knew.

He was anticipating it, preparing for it already.

Even with how much he has been preparing himself, he can’t ever be ready. Will never be ready. To see that smile in his beloved’s face as he interwined their hand together.

Full of love yet full of mirth and grief as he mouthed _‘I’m sorry’_.

Levi knew.

Eren knew much more so.

That Monday, Levi took his beloved’s hand and kissed the back of it. Burning the warmth and the scent to his memory forever.

* * *

 

Levi woke up at six a.m sharp, like he usually do.

Immediately showered with no more than fifteen minutes. Making sure to clean himself thoroughly, using the soap with that fruity scent Eren picked up, using the shampoo Eren said suits Levi so much. As he faced the mirror to brush his teeth, his hand almost took Eren’s blue-coloured toothbrush, images of Eren brushing his teeth in the morning resurfaced.

That time when Eren almost nods off while brushing his teeth, Levi was there just in time to stop Eren’s head from knocking against the mirror while lecturing him to brush thoroughly. Eren just chuckled as he thanked Levi with his mouth full of toothpaste. Levi cringed at that, yet can’t help but to ruffle Eren’s hair in return.

Cold water splashed against his face to wake him up from his _dream_ and brushed his teeth in an awfully short time. Choosing the appropriate attire for the day, he dressed carefully as the shadow of Eren giving him his tie and put it on him washed over him. Choosing the tie for himself… What did Eren choose for him when he used this kind of suit? Levi tried to recount.

Levi went to kitchen instead, no tie today. Eren never saw him in this suit, this all-black suit, even though he usually did wear black and monotone colours. Toasting a bread with fried egg and took a bite out of it. Not used to the bland seasoning as opposed to what he’s usually eating, what Eren usually cook for him every morning.

Quickly grabbing his keys as he put on his shoes, he closed the door and locked it. No ‘have a safe trip’ accompanied with a bright smile today. Levi drived to the place where his beloved will rest.

It rained hard throughout Tuesday. He kissed his love’s forehead, cold and unmoving, for the last time.

“Have a nice dream, Eren.”

* * *

 

The office where Levi worked at gave him off until next week. Even after completing his usual morning routine, Levi was at loss at what he’s supposed to do now. When Levi got off, a certain someone would be chattering his ears off or they would be going out together. The home is colder and the silence that hung in the air was noticeable, too noticeable for him.

Levi splayed his hand on the sofa as he took the TV remote with his left hand. His hand were too used on having another body to hold, his lips were too used on kissing that messy hair, his legs were too used to tangle with another insistent pair of legs.

He thrown the remote to the wall and knocked off the flower vase beside the sofa. The sound of the vase breaking sounds piercingly loud opposed to the suffocating silence that Levi felt. He glanced coldly at the flower, they almost wilted and belatedly realize that he broke one of Eren’s favorite vase with his most favorite flower in it. Pink camellia.

Wednesday, Levi picked up the remote he thrown and assessed the damage and cleaned away the shards from the broken vase. And cleaned the house while he’s on it.

That night, he was once again reminded on how his bed was always warm, almost hot with the presence of his love in his open arm. Not cold and empty like this.

* * *

 

Levi opened their photo album today.

Hange insisting on making one for him and Eren, which he thought was a hassle while Eren positively beamed on hearing it. Levi could remember that day like it happened just yesterday and not three years ago.

Eren dressed in a beautiful white suit, a veil over his messy hair. He looks teary-eyed the whole times, choked on his tears while he recite their promises together then full blown crying as Levi kneeled before him, taking his hand and kissed the back of it. Eren fell to the ground, hugging Levi as he sobbed earnestly, cheeks and nose pink. Whispering _‘I love you’_ throughout as Levi held him close, kissed Eren’s cheeks and forehead.

“I love you Eren, thank you so much.”

Hange luckily captured those precious moments, Levi’s once in a lifetime event with his once in a lifetime love.

Levi couldn’t help but to smile seeing Eren’s face as he cried from happiness in that picture.

Eren’s happiness is Levi’s happiness.

Thursday evening, he can’t help but to fell in love all over again with the brown-haired man in the picture as he went through every pages.

Even if Eren’s not there with him anymore.

Levi might not cry, but he never stopped screaming inside his head.

* * *

 

The first thing Levi got when he woke up were a message from Erwin.

_‘Go out and take a fresh air outside, Levi. Don’t stay cooped inside. If you need anything, Hange and me will help you,’_

Even without them saying, Levi was already planning to go out today.

His first stop was the park. Buying two canned drink, he sat for a while in the bench. He could hear the voice saying _‘today is a lovely day, let’s have a picnic at the park! I’ll make sandwiches!’_. Today is truly a lovely day, the kind of day Eren liked. His smile would be the one that rivals the sun, his energetic self would sometimes be overwhelming, but never too much.

He doesn’t have Eren’s specially made sandwich for picnic, and the sandwich he bought at the convenience store don’t even compare to Eren’s sandwiches but he eat it nontheless.

Levi sat for quite a while in the park, simply watching people come and go, his drink and sandwich long finished. The second drink’s not touched. As he realized that the sun will be setting in a few hours, he left the park to go to his next destination.

Levi got stuck in the traffic because it was rush hour, but as he speed up once the road was empty, he managed to arrive on time.

Eren’s favorite place in the city.

Which is actually the outskirt of the city, secluded and empty. It was near Eren’s home when he was a child and being adventurous, which Levi chuckled at, he found this spot. Levi have to agree with Eren though, it is a beautiful place to see the sunset.

When they came here together to look at the sunset a few days ago, Eren would be smiling as his expression became melancholic. As if he’s remembering something, as if he’s so sad, as if it’s the last. Levi would hug Eren tight and promised that _he’s_ _never gonna let him go, so don’t worry. I love you. My Eren, my camellia._

Eren once said that ‘Levi-san shouldn’t call him his camellia! He doesn’t suit the flower!’ which Levi only replied with ‘That’s the flower you choose for our wedding, the flower that you held. That flower reminds me of you that day yeah? You’re really adorable, Eren.’

Eren never complained about the nickname from there on.

Beneath the starry sky on Friday, Levi recounted every single sweet loving memories that he had with his camellia together.

* * *

 

Levi woke up in the middle of the night with cold sweat running through and memories too vivid behind his eyes.

Eren walking home with him, Levi didn’t drive because he usually use the bus to go to work, same with Eren. At the intersection, a pregnant woman was crossing the road when a car was driving in high speed, not minding the red light. Eren immediately ran for the woman before Levi can react, he pushed the woman over and let himself got hit instead.

Eren got sent off flying, his head hit the road directly with a loud thunk and he loses consciousness. Levi’s blood went cold seeing it, body immediately moving to call the ambulance. Levi ran into Eren, his head was bleeding, a small pool of blood was around his head. He’s still breathing, Levi checked. The ambulance arrived short after and Eren was brought to the hospital.

Skull fracture.

What happened after that spiraled down quickly. Both of them knew that Eren wouldn’t live longer, the doctor informed it to them. It was a week after that Eren passed away.

And Levi’s was left alone now.

Eren left so many holes, too many holes that only Eren himself could fill.

Levi stared coldly to the empty spot beside him.

“How about your dream of having a house away from the civilization where we could see the stars as we drift to sleep, hey Eren?”

Early Saturday, Levi felt he’s freezing. So cold and hollow

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Levi walked towards the place he’s already too familiar with, going here twice a year for almost eight years.

“Eren…”

Levi kneeled before the grave. “Today, I’ll move you to the place you’ll surely love. Outside of the city, a place where it’s quiet with lots of camellias.”

“A place where we could see the stars.”

Sunday, eight years after, Levi along with his love disappeared from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the video of the song has a happy ending, I tried to make it kinda happy too ahahahaha.
> 
> I can't write angst really xD.


End file.
